epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fametown/Best Flowing Lines from Season 3
Hey guys. So in my music class at my school, we're doing a project on syllables. For the project, we had to pick one album. From this album, we have to see which lines from every song flow exactly well. By this I mean, there are the same exact amount of syllables in each bar. As in bar, I mean, for example - "Let me paint you a picture, son/Portrait of a bitch after World War One." So I decided to do the project on Season 3 of ERB. Here are my results for the best flowing lines from the season - *"The Fuhrer will crush the Dark Side like a rap Apartheid/I put the germ in the Germany, I'm sick on this mic." *"When your bunker started getting fired up/You put a gun in your mouth and fired up." *"You dumb motherfucker, didn't Napoleon let you know/When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes." *"I got a jetpack, yo/You know I steal the show." *"You're an obese, greazy sleeze squeezing a diseased peter/That no skeezer would touch if she had fifty foot tweezers." *"I'll use that fuse in your hat to light up you and your buddies/And burn your sailboat down and collect the insurance money." *"When I toss you overboard like a mob abomination/So prepare to learn the Davey Jones locker combination." *"My father taught me things your daddy couldn't teach ya/Your highest calling was a text from Wiz Khalifa." *"And I keep it mellow like some cadmium yellow/I'm a bright like titanium white kind of fellow." *"Why don't you dodge this battle like you did Vietnam/'Cause you got as much chance of beating me as LeBron." *"You're the only Bull that's uglier than Rodman/Messing with me is gambling, you got a problem." *"Now your daddy got killed and I feel for your family/But your baseball career, now that was a tragedy." *"Man, you make me sick but I'm better with the flu/You should let the Fresh Prince do your rapping for you." *"I would pass the mic to Pippen but I'm not done scoring/I'll stay all up in your grill like my name was Geroge Foreman." *"I saw you slapping Reggie Miller, boy, what's wrong with you/You fight like the little girls that make your Nike shoes." *"McDonald's and underpants as corporate backers/You stay at the Rtiz 'cause you sold out to crackers." *"I'll school you through your bugspray, off your Broadway play/Over the Japanese dude sitting on your face." *"I'm a better athlete and a better emcee/Battle me two more times, watch me get a three-peat." *"Wake up Scrooge, I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump/On this lonely, homely, little miserable grump." *"You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini 'cause you disgust me/Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me, don't even touch me." *"You got dumped on a bench, now you're pissed at the world/You should've made like Sebastian and kissed the girl." *"Bah humbug, your raps don't unnerve me, they're atrocious/What frightens me the most is your gross ghost proboscis." *"Harkoning back to the dead Donald's lecture/I still am expecting a final specter." *"Cause you've chosen the path of a selfish man/With Tiny Tim's innocent blood on your hands." *"The penance you pay for the way you behave/Is written as plain as the name on this grave." *"Oh, are these the shadows of things that will be/Or things that may be only." *"I promise to mend my ways, a friend to all men is what I will become/It's Christmas, I haven't missed my chance to be different, God bless us every-" *"A grade-A emcee who'll ruin your A-1 day/'Cause Sheriff Grimes rhymes dirty like my armpit stains." *"Cooking up blue sky and bigger lies for Skyler/Hatching little schemes like a dying MacGyver." *"I'm killing it, you're Krillin it, I'm villainous to vegetables/Who dance around in Hammer pants that hide their tiny genitals." *"My level is incredible, I'm out of your league/You want justice, I'll bust this nut up in your Chi Chi." *"Your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes/Just one punch and over nine thousand screams." *"Once upon a midnight dreary/As I beat this weak and weary." *"But y'all don't hear me/All should fear me." *"The Tell-Tale Heart beats soft in its grave/While this jerk just beats off on a page." *"Pouty little poet with an opiate affliction/I'm a workaholic with a fiction addiction." *"Tommyknock you down till you can't stand up/You're as soft as Po, the Kung Fu Panda." *"Stephen, you pretend to do it/I've been really living through it." *"Even if you're gripping on a weapon then you better get to stepping if you're messing with the horror lord/In a minute maybe I'mma hit him, cut him into itty bitty bits and I'mma stick him in the floorboards." *"Of all the scientific minds in history/They put Beaker in a bowtie up against me." *"You're no match for me, you got a bach degree/I got a unit of force named after me." *"Yes, it's true, what I used to do is teach kids science on my PBS show/But now I do what I gotta do to make sure scientific thought can grow." *"And I'm still in my prime, hitting my stride/What'd you do with the back half of your life." *"Well, I conclude that your methods are your whackest/You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes." *"There's a difference between you and me, Willy/I faught till I was actually free, Willy." *"Stroke, I watch the blood flow/Now who's got that red coat." *"I'm fabulous from my head to my shoe buckle/Step to me, you catch a knee to the moose nuckle." *"McGlaven, McGliven, McSchool you all/Cock block more Scots than Hadrian's Wall." *"Born in goop, raised in poop/I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit." *"I'm am emcee Shredder but I get the feeling/I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling." *"We drop science, we got the mathematics/The architects of rebirth are rap addicts." *"I don't think you wanna mess with my Katana blades/Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away." *"Uh, Dona-tell me who you are again, dude/'Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do." *"We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet/We're like your NES game 'cause we can't be beat." Category:Blog posts